The Doctor, The Ninja, and 10 Seconds Flat!
by Honey-Senpai 19
Summary: Crossing the plane of time can be a hassle. Losing the woman you love can be the most painful experience of your life. But being throw into Parallel Universe with a blond mystery man and having your cells rewritten? Don't get me started. Bad Sum. May or may not have Shipping. Contains Doctor Who, Naruto, and Ponies! What more do you want? The Kitchen Sink? I'll have that too!
1. Prologue

**The Doctor, The Ninja, and 10 Seconds Flat!**

**A/N**

**So, three months have passed since I last uploaded a story. A very busy three months. I have been drawn in by Doctor Who and for some very odd reason, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But no matter the cause, I've been dieing to get back into the magic of the art of writing.**

**Concerning my earlier stories, hopefully this urge to write will consume me enough to continue those fics. If it fails, I would be happy if someone would pic them up for me. They're lovely ideas, and would thrill me to see them continue.**

**Warnings:**

**Contains timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly stuff, Ponies, Ponification, and an intelligent Naruto.**

**Key:**

"Whatever you do, don't blink." - Normal Speech

"**Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." **- Demonic Speech

_'Don't turn your back. Don't look away.' _- Thoughts

And don't blink. Good Luck. - ? Speech

People were screaming. So much screaming. Explosions. Death. Destruction. And all because of an old and a new threat. Threats one Time Lord has faced multiple times in the past...

"ROSE!" A man known as the Doctor screamed desperately.

The blonde woman across from the Doctor looked at him sadly and lost her grip on the one thing keeping her from plunging into the pits of the space between two universes...

**Doctor... Who?**

Let us back up slightly. Allow me to widen your perspective on this event in time.

The event was The Battle of Canary Wharf. An event in time so terrible that it haunted the dreams of many a man. But for one person, this was the last time she would see the man of her dreams.

You see The Battle of Canary Wharf is more of an invasion staged by two species, the Daleks, a race of beings that are hellbent on universe domination through cleansing of all other races, and the Cyber-men, something that had been spawned by a man who was dieing and were invading the universe simply to 'Upgrade' all of Human Kind. Neither were willing to yield, and neither were willing to come to a peace with each other, causing much fighting between the two of the them. But all of this happened on Earth, in a building run by the British alien defense group known as 'Torchwood'.

In other words, this was a three-way war for the future of not only Humanity, but in the case of the Daleks, all of the universe.

The end of the battle came thanks to the efforts of a nonhuman simply called the Doctor also known as The Last of the Time Lords. His plan involved the fact that the two factions that were invading had been in the void, a sort of space between Parallel Universes. You see being in the void covers you in a substance now as 'Void Stuff'. But this plan had a fatal flaw. The Doctor had to open a dimensional rift into the void. Doing so would suck in all objects infected by the Void Stuff and when the rift had been open long enough, it would seal itself for good. The catch was that the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler had visited a Parallel Universe in the past, meaning that they had been in the Void, which meant that would be sucked in along with the Daleks and the Cybermen.

Knowing this, the Doctor sent Rose away to the other Universe to be safe. But using the same device that sent her there, she jumped Universes once more, simply to be with the man she loved.

The plan worked stellar until...

"ROSE, DON'T LET GO! I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T!" The Doctor screamed in desperation.

Rose looked at him sadly and let go of the device that held her from the rift. The lever on her side had begun to fail and she had to right it to avoid the rift closing. She struggled with the lever for a few moments before getting it to go back into the 'On' position. She then begun to hold on for all she was worth as Daleks and Cybermen alike flew past the pair.

"ROSE! HOLD ON!" The Doctor shouted at her, knowing full well that she was in the process of slipping off the lever and into the void.

At first she was holding on with both hands, then one hand, then four fingers, then three...

"ROSE!" The Doctor cried out, full of desperation.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment before doing something he knew he shouldn't of. He let go a few moments after Rose.

Peter, Rose's father from the other universe transported in and saved Rose at the last moment, but had to leave as soon as he had her in his arms.

In the moments before the Doctor flew into the void, he smiled.

**Doctor... Who?**

The Doctor opened his eyes to see he was not in the Void, but in the TARDIS. He stood up shakily only for the TARDIS to let off a series of irritated but sad hums.

The Doctor rubbed the console of the TARDIS slowly, still disoriented, but well enough there to know what had happened.

"I know old girl. I know. I'm going to miss her"

**Doctor... Who?**

Instead of going into detail on what happens at Bad Wolf Bay, let us continue past it, going onto the events right after it.

**Doctor... Who?**

"I love you too"

He had failed. After those adventures and the time building up his love for her, in the end he had failed. He had failed to tell her how he felt.

A lone tear fell down his cheek.

Suddenly a jerk happened. The TARDIS was in motion across time and space. And it wasn't her or the Doctor's doing.

**Doctor... Who?**

He had done it. His enemy lay bleeding at his feet.

"You foolish boy... You've ruined everything... But I'll have my revenge on you."

A seal, a light, and a vortex. Those were the Man's memories as he begun to fly through time, space, and universes.

This man was... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The killer of Madara Uchiha. The Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Demon. The Kyuubi Brat. The one person in that world to not be foolish and greedy and corrupt.

**Doctor... Who?**

"What's the matter old girl? Where are we going?"

The TARDIS hummed slightly in a way that indicated that she didn't know why she was being dragged across time and space.

The Doctor messed around with some sensors and other gadgets until a klaxon the TARDIS had handy blared. To most it was simply annoying and a way of warning. For the Doctor though, it meant something worse. A rift in space had just appeared in from of the TARDIS.

She couldn't do anything to avoid it and she flew in.

Too bad neither of them knew that they had just impacted a young man with spiky blond hair.

**Doctor... Who?**

It was a simple and ordinary day in the quaint village of Ponyville.

Yes, the day was going fine for the young mare named Twilight Sparkle.

Too bad that far above, in a vortex of time, space, and some universe sped three beings that would cause ripples throughout time in this new dimension.

**Doctor... Who?**

The Doctor never did like molecular rewriting. But he particularly hated it when it occurred without forewarning.

"Oooh old girl... I might just pass out on you..." The Doctor moaned before losing consciousness.

The TARDIS, for all she is worth, only hummed in exasperation.

As for our blond lad? The same thing was occurring to him. Thankfully the fact that he had been in a time and space and... universe? vortex and had had the TARDIS crash into his face had rendered him completely out of it, and in his mind-scape for the rewriting of his cells. Wait... that meant he still wasn't out of it!

Yeah, he's definitely in as much agony as the Doctor would be if he hadn't of passed out.

**Doctor... Who?**

You know that peaceful day thing in Ponyville I was speaking about to you? Yeah, this is what broke it, if you didn't already figure that out.

**Doctor... Who?**

**A/N**

**Well, ain't that a beauty? Another attempt at writing that is sure to never be finished due to my own laziness. I suggest that unless I put some real work into this one, don't expect anything special. **

**Allons-y to the review button, and click it,**

**Oh yeah, I'll end up ending each of the final Author's Notes, or if I don't have one with a quote from Doctor Who.**

**Mostly from the Ninth because he was bad-ass or the Tenth because he was bad-ass. **

"**The angels have the phonebox," that's my favourite, I've got that on a T-shirt. - Larry Nightingale, Blink.**


	2. Landing into a Brave New World

**The Doctor, The Ninja, and 10 Seconds Flat!**

**A/N**

**Two updates, two days. Seems well enough.**

**I must mention, I'm rather pleased with how this one turned out.**

**Allons-y!**

**Warnings:**

**Contains timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly stuff, Ponies, Ponification, and an intelligent Naruto.**

**Key:**

"Whatever you do, don't blink." - Normal Speech

"**Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." **- Demonic Speech

"_They are fast. Faster than you can believe._" - Non-English Speech.

_'Don't turn your back. Don't look away.' _- Thoughts

And don't blink. Good Luck. - ? Speech

**xxxxxxxxx**

Instead of focusing on our heroes about to crash land into Ponyville, let us focus on its inhabitants. Specifically, the group known as the 'Mane Six'.

**xxxxxxxx**

We can find Twilight Sparkle and her group of friends out on a picnic in a field behind the pony known as Fluttershy's Cottage. It wasn't a very expansive get-together. Just a group of six friends enjoying a wonderful day and having fun. They were discussing topics pertaining to each-others lives and such when miles above, the Dimensional Rift opened into the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, being a very magically gifted Unicorn felt the rift opening and was started to comment.

"Hey girls, did you feel that?" Twilight asked offhandedly, not really thinking much of the feeling she had felt. Just because she felt it didn't mean that she knew what it was.

"Nope/No-siree-bob!/Um... no.../No, darling/No, Sugercube" The rest of the ponies on the picnic responded, wondering what their friend was speaking of.

"What'd ya feel, Sugercube?" The Earth Pony, which is a pony whom is neither an Unicorn nor a Pegasus, Applejack asked.

"Well... It felt like... Ah, hay; I really don't know what it felt like. Like something big had just happened. Like really big"

The other five just stared at Twilight with varying degrees of confusion on their faces.

"You know what? Just forget it. Let's enjoy this picnic while we can" Twilight suggested, not really wishing to pursue this happening at the time. Although a surprise to the other ponies, it was a welcome one. Normally Twilight would go rushing off to find out what that was, so they weren't about to spoil this opportunity.

"Alright, Darling" the other unicorn in the group, Rarity, agreed for the group.

Little did they know that their afternoon was about to be crashed in on...

**xxxxxx**

The TARDIS had been in the rift for sometime now when she flew out of and into Equestria. She was still moving incredibly fast so she was unable to do anything other then try to steer clear of water.

She impacted near a Cottage near a large and ominous forest. For once though, Naruto got lucky and the TARDIS didn't land on him. Although something strange was happening. He seemed to be getting smaller and his form seemed to be changing into something different. Well, his cells were being rewritten!

**xxxxxx**

"Heavens ta Betsy, what was that!" Applejack cried out as the ground shook from the impact of the TARDIS.

"I don't know, but it was near here!"

"I'll zoom other there and check it out" the pony called Rainbow Dash said, quite full of bravery. Just as she began to fly away her tail was grabbed by Applejack.

"Hold on now. Ah think we should go together."

While this certainly didn't please the Pegasus, she complied. They set out, minus Fluttershy due to the fact that the animals she was caring for were probably terrified due to boom that came with the impact.

**xxxxxx**

The group of ponies, led by Twilight quickly came to the TARDIS.

"Woah... what is it?"

"I don't know, maybe it's full of goodies? Or maybe it's alive? Maybe it has a pony in there that is the last of his kind? Maybe it's larger on the inside?"

Deciding to ignore the rambling of Pinkie Pie, the four other ponies quickly hurdled to discuss whether or not it was dangerous.

"What do you think?"

"Ah think it's not safe"

"Definitely! Look at how worn down it is"

"If that is what hit the ground, I'm surprised it's still here"

And this conversation went like this until Pinkie let out a large gasp and went and dragged Twilight around the TARDIS to show her the body of a yellow coated stallion in a red cloak and an orange jacket with tears in it. He was also covered in blood, without a scratch on him. Well... he might be bruised a tiny bit from all the impacts he's suffered throughout the day.

"See Twilight? See? See? Seeseeseesee? I was all like 'Ah~' and you were all like 'meh' so I grabbed you and showed you this stallion who is hurt? See? See?" Pinkie continued to ramble on like so whilst Twilight examined the injured mystery colt.

"Hey girls? Come look at this colt" Twilight called out to the others. The other three mares grouped around the colt.

"D'ya think he's okay?" Rainbow asked

"He looks like he's been trampled, darling. I don't think he's okay." Rarity commented. Rainbow shrugged in a way to admit that it was a very stupid question.

**Xxxxxx**

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

A pair of dull blue slowly opened.

'_Nani... Okotta no ka?' _(What happened?) Naruto thought rather slowly. After regaining motor function, he slowly stood up, or at least, he tried, only to fall down on his face. That is when he noticed he couldn't feel his fingers. He slowly examined his body, a body of a pony.

"_Nani... Nanda!_" (What... What the hell!) He cried out.

Naruto instantly focused his thoughts and projected a rather loud thought, with the hopes that his... 'inmate' heard him.

'_O wa, ima no watashi o shōkan! Watashi wa jigoku ga watashi ni nani ga okotta ka shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu!' _(Kyuubi, summon me now! I need to know what the hell happened to me!)Naruto screamed/projected/thought throughout his mind-scape. Naruto almost immediately found himself being dragged across the mind-scape to the Kyuubi's cell"

"**What is it now, kit?**" The demonic spirit known as the Kyuubi asked, not speaking in a native tongue due to it being a high class demon. In other words, it was so powerful that it was able to be understood no matter which language it spoke and vice versa.

"_Watashi wa okashiku chīsai umadakedo, anata wa ōkina kegawa no bōru!_"(I'm a freaking small horse, you big fur ball!) Naruto indignantly cried out.

It took the Kyuubi a second to process this, and to take in Naruto's form before it came up with a brilliant idea.

"**BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A- AHAHA – A BLOODY -HAHA- PONY!" **The Kyuubi gasped out.

"_Grr, watashi wa, anata kachi kitsune anata o satsugai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi o modosu! Imasugu_!"(Grr, I should murder you, you worthless fox. Change me back! Now!) Naruto demanded.

"**Hehehe..." **The Kyuubi takes a breath of air, "**Sorry Kit, I didn't do it, but whoever did is funny. Although, it might have to do with all that pain you were crying over."**

"_Itami? Don'na itami_?"(Pain? What pain?) Naruto questioned slowly.

"**Oh? I guess your mind dead-locked it. Let me unlock it for you kit, it's the least I could do. Ufufufu**"

The Kyuubi channeled some of its Youkai through the bars of the cell and into Naruto's forehead. The Youkai prodded around a slight bit until it eased up and out of Naruto's head.

"_Ā, sono itami. O suru ni wa, kono gen'in ni tsuite don'na kangae o motte imasu ka_?"(Ah, that pain. Kyuubi, do you have any idea what caused it?)

"**Sorry kit, no clue. Strange considering that I'm so experienced."**

"_Keiken shita? Motto kodai no yō ni_"(Experienced? More like ancient)

The Kyuubi seemed to blink before abrutly shoving Naruto out of his own mind-scape.

"**Damned Kits and their insulting of Demon Queens..."**

**xxxxxx**

"Uggggh" Naruto moaned as he came to consciousness.

"He's waking up! How? He looks horrible..."

"Shut up! He'll probably just pass right back out"

"Maybe we should drag him to Fluttershy's? She is amazing at healing people"

"Drag him? I say we throw him a party! He's new here!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and had to actively focus them to make the triples of the ponies, and yes, ponies surrounding him cease moving and go back into one.

"_Desu. ... Anata... Hanashi! Ponī o itte iru no? Īe.. Kesshite! Watashi... Hanashi ponī no? Watashi wa kenmei ni watashi ga genkakuda to iu no ga watashi no atama o hitto shinakereba narimasen. Mā watashi no atama ga gangan shite iruto watashi wa te ga furuete iru kanari kakushin shite iru... ,-Te o machimasu. Watashi no te! Nani ga watashi no te ni okotta no ka? Watashi wa, hidzume o motte iru! Kuso! Kitsune wa watashi ni torikku o purei shimasendeshita!_" (Are... you... talking! Talking ponies? No... no way! I'm... with talking ponies? I must of hit my head so hard that I'm hallucinating. Well my head is pounding and I'm pretty sure my hands are shaking... wait, hands. My hands! What happened to my hands? I have hooves! Dammit! The fox wasn't playing a trick on me!) Naruto cried out as he took stock of the situation at hand.

"Any of ya get any of that?"

"Nope"

"A pony who speaks a different language?"

"Must be. What's he doin' fallin' from the sky?"

"Sky-diving without a parachute with a strange blue box?"

"Seems legit enough"

" _Subarashī. Dakedenaku,-banashi ponī no genkaku wa watashi no gengo o hanashite inai, karera wa subete no iro azayakada. Madara wa doko ka hijō ni LSD ni yakudzuke ga surō sa re shīru no ikutsu ka no shurui o shiyō shimashita ka?_" (Great. Not only are the talking pony hallucinations not speaking my language, they're all brightly colored. Did Madara use some kind of seal that throws you somewhere highly drugged on LSD?) Naruto grumbled.

"They're not hallucinations" came a voice from the front of the blue box.

Said voice walked around to the group of ponies. It was a brown pony with a spiky mane which was black also.

"_Nani? Anata wa watashi o rikai dekimasu ka? Soshite, watashi wa anata o rikai dekimasu ka? Anata ga sono ponī no hanashi o hanashite iru yō ni kikoemasu._" (Nani? You can understand me? And I can understand you? It sounds like you're speaking that pony talk.)

The 5 ponies that weren't Naruto spun around to face the brown earth pony.

"You understand him? How?" Twilight questioned of the stallion.

"It's my ship. Has that effect. Now I must ask, where am I and do you have water mixed with tea leaves?"The Doctor asked before passing out cold.

Rarity gasped, "Is he alright?"

"He just passed out, Sugercube. He probably ain't alright"

"_Deshou ka? Ā ni kuru! Anata wa watashi o rikai shite dakedeshita! Ima, watashi wa nani o sureba īdesu ka? Watashi wa nihongo o hanasanai korera no karafuruna ponī ni kodawatte iru. Watashi wa ōgoe de, sorera o bujoku suru koto ga dekimasu._"(What? Oh come on! You were the only one who understood me! Now what do I do? I'm stuck with these colorful ponies who don't speak Japanese. I could just insult them loudly.) Naruto whined as Twilight and Rarity checked the brown earth pony if he was okay.

"Well, what do we do?"

"Try to get these two to the village."

"I can carry the brown one, but how do we get the one that speaks gibberish to follow us?"

"Ah say push 'em until he gets the message"

"Now AJ..."

"What? Ah think it might be the only way to get it across"

"Fine..."

"_Hei! Azayakana iro to hijō ni airashī ponī! Watashi no hanashi o tomete kudasai! Watashi wa anata ga shitte iru_"(Hey! Brightly colored and overly adorable ponies! Stop talking about me! I know you are!)

Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodded at each other and then worked together to grab Naruto and begun to drag him back to Ponyville.

The other pony was carried by Pinkie Pie, who even though very hyper, was still incredibly strong, being an earth pony and such.

"_Koko de, anata wa watashi o totte, matsu no ka? Ima, kono kenri o teishi suru! Watashi wa watashi no kono atarashī bodi o nikumu! Watashi wa watashi ni kore o shita hito o korosu zo! Rasen shuriken· sutairu!_" (Wait, where are you taking me? Stop this right now! I hate this new body of mine! I'll kill the person who did this to me! Rasen-shuriken style!) Naruto shouted, struggling wildly against his two 'ponynappers'.

"Calm down, geez" Rainbow Dash muttered, not amused by Naruto's wild struggles.

**xxxxxx**

I think you can see how that trip back to Ponyville went. Absolutly swimmingly! More or less...

**xxxxxx**

**A/N**

**Whew, today was hectic enough. Sister was hospitalized. For the record, this very short chapter took me roughly 5 hours of work, more or less. It was probably the fact that I was constantly changing things along with losing myself in Blink by **_**Chameleon Circuit.**_

**So, thoughts on my making of Naruto's speech patterns? **

**Allons-y to the review button, click it, and tell me what you thought!**

**Sorry, I've got a complex life. Things sometimes don't happen to me in the right order. Especially weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings. Especially my own. - Blink, The Tenth Doctor.**


	3. Learning Names and Facing a Filler

**The Doctor, The Ninja, and 10 Seconds Flat!**

**A/N**

**Woo! A filler chapter! Why aren't I surprised to see myself delving into one?  
**

**Warnings:**

**Contains timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly stuff, Ponies, Ponification, and an intelligent Naruto.**

**Key:**

"Whatever you do, don't blink." - Normal Speech

"**Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." **- Demonic Speech

"_They are fast. Faster than you can believe._" - Non-English Speech.

_'Don't turn your back. Don't look away.' _- Thoughts

And don't blink. Good Luck. - ? Speech

**xxxxxxxxx**

A long sigh was heard inside Ponyville's library. It came from Twilight Sparkle, the librarian there. The source of her frustration were the stallions who had crash landed into a field near her friend's cottage. One was currently passed out on her couch - she had been kind enough to offer to watch over him; it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with wanting to question him on his vehicle. - and the other was sitting on a spare chair. The problem with this stallion was that no-one could understand him. And not in the emotional sense either. No-one could understand him, literally. He wasn't speaking Equestrian - which was secretly English, but you already know that -. He was speaking some foreign language that she nor any of her friends had even heard before.

Twilight threw her yellow coated guest a glance, with Naruto catching it. Sadly, with a language barrier between them, there was no chance of him commenting on it.

Twilight sighed again.

'_So, what do I do? There is no chance of me telling him anything, this speaking problem solves that. Sooo, how to handle this, how to handle this, how to handle this..._'

Twilight was deep in thought when the brown earth pony on her couch passed out burped, exhaling a stream of golden gas. This gas made the cogs in Twilight's admittedly sizable mind begin to turn, allowing her to remember his earlier words.

'_That stallion did mention water mixed with tea leaves. I guess he means tea. Maybe I should get Spike to make a cup and help him drink it. That would most likely remove this problem with the yellow one, after all he did seem to understand him._'

With her thoughts managed, Twilight called for Spike.

"SPIKE! GET DOWN HERE!"

A scurry of footsteps resounded down a staircase seconds later. When the creature making the footsteps reached the bottom of the staircase Naruto let out another stream of words only he knew the meaning of.

"_Koto wa, kusa ni ōwa reta tokagedesu ka? Iya, ōkisugiru, soreha nisokuhokōdesu. Arushuno ryūdearuga, watashi wa doragon ga __totetsumonaku ōkī to omotte ita hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? Tabun kono sekai wa subete no nochi ni watashi ga sōgū shinakattaga, chōdo kōhō ni aru benrina watashi no kioku ga nokotte iru sono basho de sono shimei no 1tsu no koto. Okage de o wa, anata wa watashi no koto o wasurete tsukuru tame no totemo shinsetsuda._" (Is that a overgrown lizard? No, too big, and it's bipedal. Must be a dragon of sorts, but I thought dragons were absurdly large? Maybe this world is just backwards, after all I did encounter that one on that mission in that place which has conveniently left my memory. Thanks Kyuubi, you're so kind for making me forget things.) Naruto continued to ramble on about things concerning huge fox creatures and other things, whilst Twilight ignored him in favor of Spike.

"Err, Twilight, who are those two?"

Or she would of if Spike hadn't of brought it up.

She sighed once more.

"They're some ponies who crash landed near Fluttershy's. The brown one is out cold and the yellow one doesn't speak Equestrian."

Spike gave her a blank look.

"This concerns me how exactly?"

"I need you to make some tea"

"What? _Why_?"

"Because the brown one said that he would need some right before he lost consciousness"

"Seems like the ramblings of a stallion who wasn't all there"

"Spike, just do it!"

Spike shrugged and relented to Twilight, not wanting to face her anger.

"Fine, fine, geez..."

**xxxxxx**

Naruto blinked as the purple dragon which had just walked into an area just out of view walked back into the room he was in carrying a tray with a kettle and 4 cups on it. He sniffed the air tentatively and noted the smell of tea. He watched attentively as the purple pony slowly trickled some of the heated beverage into the asleep pony's mouth. He was then shocked when the pony sat up almost a minute after.

"_Nani... Ocha no jigoku no shurui wa, nandesuka?_" (What the... What the hell kind of tea is that?) He more or less questioned of the now awake earth pony, knowing he would understand.

After allowing himself to get his bearings, the brown earth pony nodded his thanks to the purple pony before facing Naruto to answer his question.

"The type of tea doesn't matter. I just needed some to wake up. First time someone has done it nice and prompt too. I wonder if it's because I didn't make it all complicated and stuff... Nah." He was about to continue that sentence when Twilight interrupted him.

"Er, excuse me, but can you tell me who you are, and why you crashed into that field?"

The pony regarded her for a moment.

"I'm the Doctor, and I crashed due some turbulence." The Doctor chuckled at this.

"I... see. Can you ask the yellow stallion over there his name for me? Language Barriers and all."

"Certainly!"

The Doctor turned to regard Naruto, who up to this point was taking the conversation between the Doctor and Twilight with a slight interest. He could only understand half of it though.

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked, straight to the point.

"_Watashi wa Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_"(I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze) Naruto replied, becoming cheerful at finally being able to converse with someone.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Naruto. Call me the Doctor"

"_Isha wa dare?_" (Doctor Who?)

"Exactly. Alright, since we're all acquainted now, I must ask. What has become of my vehicle?"

"Do you mean that blue box?"

"Yes! That is my TARDIS. A beauty, she is."

"How did you fit inside? It seems rather... tight"

"Trade secret, my dear."

"I... see. Err, I don't know exactly what became of it. I think I may of forgotten when you landed"

"What? Oh that's _brilliant_... Did you really forget where my TARDIS is?"

"Yes. Sorry..."

The Doctor sighed slightly.

Naruto coughed slightly to get the Doctor's attention.

"_Wareware wa koko de yoru o sugosu koto ga dekireba isha wa, murasakiiro no ponī o onegaishimasu. Anata wa asa made, watashi wa yorokonde anata ga tasuke o hitsuyō to suru baai, anata no TARDIS no koto o mitsukeru no ni yakudatsudarou matsu koto o itowanainara, sore wa sotchoku ni i~tsu te osoi, to._"(Doctor, ask the purple pony if we can spend the night here. It is late, and frankly, if you're willing to wait until morning, I'll gladly help you find your TARDIS thing if you need the help.)

The Doctor relayed Naruto's request to Twilight to which she said yes to allowing them to board for the night.

The Doctor went to express his gratitud-

**xxxxx**

**A/N**

**This next bit was heavily inspired by the fic Number 12.**

**xxxxx**

It was dark, and that was how he liked it. No ponies running around making noise. It was incredibly peaceful during the night. Yes, for Moon Walker, nighttime equals to best time. But peace wasn't what he was looking for currently looking for. Instead he was looking for the rowdy atmosphere of the local pub.

As Moon Walker was walking the path towards the pub, he happened to pass a statue of a Pegasus with her wings covering her face. Although normally he wouldn't pay much mind, this was a path he traveled often, and he knew it rather well and as such he knew that the statue hadn't been there the night before. Although disconcerting, he put it off, and continued on his way to the pub to get wasted.

He never made it.

**xxxxx**

**A/N**

**I am horrible for these slow, filler scenes. I am shoddy at writing dialogue also. Meh, I hope that as I write this longer in, I'll get more comfortable with the Doctor and the pony cast.**

**Now! I'm going to begin to incorperate something from a past fic of mine into this. A level up system! Starting next chapter, if it gets actiony, which hopefully it will, I'll begin to tell the stats of Naruto and his party.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Allons-y to the review button, click it, and tell me what you thought!**

**Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy. - Blink, The Tenth Doctor.**


	4. Meeting a Crying Pegasus

**The Doctor, The Ninja, and 10 Seconds Flat!**

**A/N**

**Warnings:**

**Contains timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly stuff, Ponies, Ponification, and an intelligent Naruto.**

**Key:**

"Whatever you do, don't blink." - Normal Speech

"**Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." **- Demonic Speech

"_They are fast. Faster than you can believe._" - Non-English Speech.

_'Don't turn your back. Don't look away.' _- Thoughts

And don't blink. Good Luck. - ? Speech

**xxxxxxxxx**

It was the second day of the Doctor and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's unexpected landing in the fair land of Equestria and the Doctor had just awoken to the sound of someone hitting the floor. He groggily looked around and was surprised to see Naruto on his face. He had to stifle a chuckle at the sight.

"Smooth moves there Naruto"

Well, he was still rude. And not ginger, which annoyed him.

Naruto shot the Doctor a look that made him feel like an arrow had just pierced his hearts.

" _Watashi wa kono yō ni aruku koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa katsute nisokuhokōdatta! Kuso uma to sono shi ashirashi sa._"(I can't walk like this. I was once bipedal! Damn equines and their quadrupedal-ness.) Naruto grumbled out. The Doctor contemplated what Naruto had just said.

"So you were once human? Strange, I thought I was the only being capable of cellular rewritting. Say, Naruto, you don't happen to have two hearts or anything? Maybe intense senses? Being able to feel the world move under your feet? An oral fixation? Or a-"

"_Īe, sensei, watashiniha arimasen. Nazedesu ka? Tsugi no 2tsu no kokoro o motte imasu ka? U ̄ n... Anata wa kimyōna otoko, ē to, taneumada._" (No, Doctor, I don't. Why? Do you have two hearts? Hmm... You're a strange man, um, stallion.) Naruto said, cutting the Doctor off from his ramblings. To counteract this, the Doctor simply chuckled.

"You're perceptive." He mentioned.

"_Isha wa, watashi wa ninjadesu. Watashi ga chikakudearu koto ga motte iru ka, watashi wa shinu._" (Doctor, I'm a ninja. I have to be perceptive, or I die.) Naruto shot back.

Just as the Doctor was about to reply, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Good morning you two"

It was Twilight Sparkle.

"Ah yes, good morning, and I'm sure that Naruto would say it too if he understood you." The Doctor replied for both Naruto and himself.

The Doctor once more felt those arrows piercing his soul and threw a glance at his blond, ninja acquaintance.

"Say, Doctor, I'm making breakfast. Do you want some?" Twilight called out, having walked into the kitchen area of the library whilst Naruto and the Doctor glared at each other.

The Doctor threw one last glare at Naruto, which he returned in kind.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, I would. I suppose you should make some for Naruto also. Can't let the poor thing starve"

To these words Naruto contemplated the possibility of forming a Rasen-Shuriken with just hooves.

**xxxxx**

Moonbeam was confused. His brother Moon Walker was supposed to meet him at the market half an hour ago. It wasn't like him to miss their meetings, after all, the poor stallion was always needing Moonbeam's special concoction for hangovers whenever he went out drinking.

He knew that the route Moon Walker took lead him past the town library. Maybe the mare who ran it would of seen him.

All Moonbeam knew was that Moon Walker was history if he made him wait much longer..

Oh, how correct about the history part Moonbeam was.

**xxxxxx**

"That was lovely, thank you Twilight."

The Doctor was complementing Twilight on her cooking skills. The Doctor then stood up and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you said that you would be willing to help me find my TARDIS. Are you still willing to assist me?" The Doctor questioned Naruto.

"_Mochiron! Watashitachi wa anata no fune o mitsuketa baai, watashi wa ningen ni modotta koto ga aru kanōsei ga arimasu. Watashitachi no ryōhō watashi no tame ni katsukatsu! Yatte mimashou._" (Of course! If we find your ship, I may be turned back into a human! Win win for me both of us! Let's do it.) Naruto exclaimed, eager to get hunting.

"Brilliant, let's be off, shall we?"

The pair went to leave and were exiting the building when Twilight came rushing after them.

"Hold on! I've got nothing to do, so I might as well help you two."

The Doctor smiled slightly at her, some-what grateful that someone who knew the topography of the area was assisting him.

**Xxxxx**

"_Kanzen ni kudaranai! Anata no koto o mitsukeru koto de 2 suu! Watashi wa kare ga okonatta basho no nin'i no aidea o motte ita dakedatta. Wareware wa soko ni tsuku toki ni, kono TARDIS no koto wanaku narimashita. Kanzen ni tontonbyōshi._" (Completely worthless! You two suck at finding things! I was the only who had any idea of where he was going. And when we get there, this TARDIS thing is gone. Perfectly swimmingly.) Naruto cried out, annoyed with the lack of help the two people he had been working with were.

The Doctor frowned somewhat at Naruto. Although he was normally an excellent tracker, this new equine body had thrown his senses off. His balance was messed up, and as such, he had trouble finding his TARDIS. Although he could normally feel her in his mind, he was having trouble with his normal telepathic capabilities. He then threw off his grin and explained to Twilight what Naruto said. Naturally bending his words slightly, to the chagrin to Naruto.

The trio quickly approached the were entering the building when a black coated Earth Pony came rushing up to Twilight.

"Hey... You're Twilight Sparkle right?" He seemed to be slightly distressed.

"Yes. What's the matter?" Twilight responded.

"You see, my brother is missing." the stallion quickly answered her, "Has been. Five hours now. He was supposed to meet me in the market. He should of stopped by to pick up a book for me last night in trade for something I was going to give him. Did he ever stop by?"

"No, he didn't" Twilight reluctantly replied, after searching her brain.

"Dammit! Alright, if you happen to see him, please let me know. His name is Moon Walker."

"Okay, we will."

With that done, the black Earth Pony rushed off to continue looking. The Doctor and Twilight looked at each other with unease, whilst the still unable to understand Equestrian Naruto had several question marks over his head.

**xxxxxx**

The group were back in the library and settling down from the afternoon of searching for the TARDIS. Naruto was upstairs, practicing whether or not he could still control chakara as an equine, which he could do apparently when he cried out.

"_Kamisama!_" (Dear God!)

At this, The Doctor and Twilight rushed upstairs to find Naruto pointing at a statue of a Pegasus with her wings extended staring at Naruto, with him unblinkingly staring back.

The Doctor quickly galloped over to Naruto.

"What happened Naruto?" He questioned, with Twilight quickly approaching. Whilst he asked, he kept his eyes on Naruto, not entertaining the notion of it being what it probably was, because for once, he thought that something didn't follow him through a portal.

"_Soreha... Sore wa chi ga idō!_" (It... It bloody moved!) Naruto exclaimed.

"What did Naruto?" The Doctor quickly asked.

Naruto faced the Doctor instead of the statue.

"_Sono... Shidare pegasasu-zō towairaito ga aru koto o kakunin shimasu._

" (That... that weeping pegasus statue Twilight has.)

"Weeping... Pegasus?" The Cog-Work in the Doctor's mind quickly began to work when Twilight screamed.

"Doctor!"

He spun around to be face to face with a snarling pegasus.

"Okay... listen you two, Whatever you do, don't blink. Blink and we're all dead. These guys can't move when they're observed. So no matter what, do not blink."

**xxxxxx**

It's amazing isn't it? Beings that are quantum-locked I mean. Absolutely brilliant. Such a sad existence. Never able to be seen by another being. And now our brave heroes most face them. These Pegasi don't know what they're in for.

**xxxxx**

_**Chapter Summery**_

_**Level up! Naruto is now level 2 ninja equine. He now is in the process of understanding how to harness his ninja capabilities whilst a pony.**_

_**Level up! Naruto is now level 2 companion of the Doctor. He's now been exposed to one of the many dangers of traveling with the Doctor and has a basic understanding of the life of the Doctor.**_

_**Level up! The Doctor is now a level 2 Time Lord Equine. He is now in the process of relearning how to harness his advanced senses whilst a pony.**_

_**Level up! Twilight Sparkle is now a level 1 companion of the Doctor. She's been exposed to one of the many dangers of traveling with the Doctor and is now in the process of contemplating traveling with him. **_

_**Party Stats**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: **_

_**HP: 300/300**_

_**Chakra: 450/600**_

_**Mana: 0/300**_

_**Stamina: 500/600**_

_**Skills: Basic Chakra Control**_

_**Current Form: Pony**_

_**Current Class: Ninja**_

_**Current Weapon: N/A**_

_**The Doctor:**_

_**HP: 200/200 (Those hearts give him a boost)**_

_**Chakra: 10/10**_

_**Mana: 0/20**_

_**Stamina: 200/200 (Again, those hearts)**_

_**Skills: Advanced Senses, Dual Hearts, Extreme Intelligence.**_

_**Current Form: Pony**_

_**Current Class: Time Lord**_

_**Current Weapon: N/A**_

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_

_**HP: 100/100**_

_**Chakra: 20/20**_

_**Mana: 600/600**_

_**Stamina: 100/100**_

_**Skills: Advanced Unicorn Magic**_

_**Current Form: Pony**_

_**Current Class: Unicorn**_

_**Current Weapon: N/A**_

_**Chapter Stats**_

_**Mission Get Your Barrings Complete.**_

_**Mission The TARDIS 1/3 complete.**_

_**Chapter 1/1 Complete.**_

_**New Missions**_

_**Mission Explanation:**_

_**Missions are things that are vital to the success of the party. They will aid in Naruto and the Doctor finding out how they are connected to each other, along with their companions. Remember, memories can be rewritten, nothing should ever be considered the truth just because you can remember it.**_

_**Mission: The Pegasi Who Cry accepted.**_

_**Details: Defeat the Weeping Pegasi without sustaining any casualties to their touch. **_

_**Mission: The TARDIS 2/3 accepted**_

_**Details: Reclaim the Doctor's lost space and time ship.**_

**A/N**

**Well, that was a bastard to write. I hope you approve of my party stat system. If you have any ways in which I can improve it, please share them with me! I always enjoy reviews, no matter what form they come in. Flames, complements, concerns, questions, or otherwise, I love them all.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Allons-y to the review button, click it, and tell me what you thought!**

**I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. - Father's Day, The Ninth Doctor.**


End file.
